Everyone Has Secrets
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Now my mind was drowning in thoughts of this amazing boy straddling my waist, kissing me with such shy but yet sexual passion. - AkuZeku Axel x Zexion Yaoi/Lemon


_I do not own the characters nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction._ Enjoy and Review please ^_^ Everyone has Secrets

I knew that he didn't deserve what I was doing to him and don't get me wrong, I loved Roxas with everything I had, honestly. But there was just something about Zexion that drove me absolutely wild. He was so much more vibrant than Roxas and he showed me more affection, more love, more fun…more sex.

I know I should be grateful that Roxas showed me love but I needed more than just love, I needed to have someone who actually had something I common with me so that the days wouldn't be spent just sitting around saying 'I love you' to one another. It was boring and frustrating and I should probably thank Roxas because being bored and frustrated was how I met Zexion in the first place.

~Five Months Ago~

I had been late by exactly six minuets to a dinner that Roxas hadn't even told me about and he went over the top 'pissed off' with me. I just gave the response of rolling my eyes before grabbing my keys and walking out of the house, leaving Roxas shouting after to me, just like he had been everyday for the past two weeks. I didn't even ask why he was being such a jackass; I just thought it was better to stay out of his way.

I walked into the bar that I had met Roxas in and nearly collapsed onto the bar in annoyance as I thought about how to try and get Roxas to be happy again.

I could hear somebody crying a few inches away from me and I looked up in curiosity to find none other than one of the most attractive males I had ever seen in my life, his long blue hair fell over half of his face just allowing me to see those intoxicated aqua eyes of his. He was wearing a short-sleeved black and white stripy shirt with tight fitting black skinny jeans. On his left wrist he had a black and white chequered wristband, which reminded me of the white and black one that Roxas wore.

He looked completely devastated and I think that's what made me initially go over, I may be a dickhead sometimes but I know when someone needs comfort.

"What's with the tears?" I asked with a smile and he looked up at me slowly, more tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as his hair waved in front of his face a bit, his black painted nails scratching at each other.

"Wh-why do you want to know?" he stuttered and sniffed slightly as I looked in the pocket of my jacket for my packet of tissues.

"You're upset, I hate seeing people crying," I explained with a smile and lifted a tissue for him, "here," he seemed to hesitate but took the tissue regardless, using them to dry his eyes.

"Thanks," his voice was croaky and I shrugged, it's what anyone would have done to be honest, "I'm crying because…my boyfriend just broke up with me…for his music career," his voice went high pitched as he tried to hold in his tears and I instinctively put my arm around his shoulders, hugging him a little as he dried his eyes again.

"Well he's prat," I remarked and I grinned as he giggled quietly, "you're hot so finding someone else should be a snap," I knew I was flirting but I was doing it harmlessly to try and cheer the guy up.

"I'm not hot," he blushed heavily and I rolled my eyes.

"You're kidding right?" I snorted and he looked up at me blushing even deeper, "do you have a mirror in your house because I think you may need a new one if you're seeing something different other than hot," I felt him move a little more closer to me and something inside of me shook, I wasn't moving away like I should.

"Well…thanks," he muttered and bit his bottom lip, "I'm Zexion by the way," he smiled and looked up at me as my hand squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm Axel, pleased to meet ya," I winked at him and he tugged at his shirt.

"So why are you in here, Axel?" Zexion's question caught me a little off guard seen as though I wasn't crying so I had no idea why he wanted to know.

"Well my bo…" my voice trailed off as Roxas popped up in to my head and I shook my head furiously to get rid of the image, "just came in here for a drink really, got bored at home," I lied and I saw something glisten in Zexion's visible eye.

We spent a good few hours talking…well laughing really. I hadn't laughed like that for ages and Zexion liked everything I did, he adored music, he adored comics, he adored video games and he adored certain other 'things' that I mentioned freely.

By the end of our talk we were still laughing lightly and my arm slipped down from his shoulder to around his waist, my fingers stroking his side as the laughter slowly faded.

Then it happened, our eyes seemed to lock together and I pulled Zexion off of his stool so that he was sitting on my lap, his knees either side of my legs and I smirked at him as our faces drew closer together, our lips sinking into each others and Zexion's hands rested on my shoulders, seductively rubbing them and then brushed down my arms to grip them and put them on his lower back were my finger tips cheekily slipped underneath the brim of his jeans.

At this point all thoughts of Roxas seemed to have dissolved from my head and now my mind was drowning in thoughts of this amazing boy straddling my waist, kissing me with such shy but yet sexual passion.

I pulled away from him panting slightly and his half lidded eyes gazed back at me with a smile on his lips, his arms snaking around my neck as he pressed up against me, moaning a little as my hands slipped further down the back of his jeans, rubbing the flesh that was perfectly gift wrapped for me in such tight black jeans.

"Axel," he groaned as his lips sloppily connected with mine again and I couldn't help but kiss him back, wanting to be as close to this boy as possible.

"Hey!" a deep voice made us slowly pull away, a string of saliva keeping us connected and I raised my eyebrows at the blonde haired man behind the bar, a toothpick hanging out of his mouth, "go and do that somewhere else do ya hear, all is fair in today's society but what you're doing should be done in a bedroom don't ya think?" he explained as he glared at us and I deliberately rolled my hips upwards to meet Zexion's making him moan quiet loudly and the man growled at us.

"My house is just around the corner," Zexion whispered in my ear as I slowly slipped my hands out from his jeans and he jumped down from my lap beaming from ear to ear as I linked my fingers with his and I pulled him out of the bar.

Needless to say that we spent the night wrapped up in each other (literally) in a something I can only describe as 'hot, sweet but kinky love making'.

~End of Flashback~

And that's how it all started really. How I started to betray Roxas every weekend by staying with Zexion in a house that was only a road away from ours. But Roxas had changed even before I had even met Zexion and I felt as if he was pushing me away, not wanting to be with me anymore, Zexion made me feel completely different, I knew that he wanted me and I knew that he worshipped the ground I walked on. Unlike Roxas who now felt cold to me, he never held me anymore, wanted to kiss me, wanted to be in the same room as me.

Roxas is the reason why I've packed up my bags, I was sick and tired of him shutting me out and I had fallen in love with Zexion too hard not to be with him everyday so we had come to an agreement that I would live with him. I wouldn't say goodbye to Roxas, I was going to sneak out when night came. I knew that Zexion would be waiting up for me and this just made me more anxious to get to him. Roxas will never find out why I left him to prevent him from being hurt, I guess that just shows that everyone has secrets huh?

I first want to apologize to all of the AkuRoku fans out there, I am a huge fan of the pairing and I have only just realized how horrible I made Roxas sound in this, but I adore Roxas so much so please don't be mad at me D:! And Demyx was obviously the guy that had left Zexion, I didn't know how to get him in and unfortunately he's only briefly mentioned and then forgotten D: I love you Roxas and Demyx I'm so sorry D: I may actually edit in the original sex scene I had planned out for this request fanfiction, but that's only if you guys are willing to read it that is or if you think it will ruin what I've written that's fine too ^_^


End file.
